


goodbye

by Lunar_Eclipse48



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Eclipse48/pseuds/Lunar_Eclipse48
Summary: the fluffiest cutest fluff ever!!1!!11!
Kudos: 7





	goodbye

Once upon a time, there were two boys.

Tommy and Tubbo.  
~~~  
_Tommy, can you hear me? Tommy-_  
~~~  
They lived in a small village on the outskirts of the Dream SMP. Those days were carefree and perfect. Tubbo never wanted to leave.

But Tommy?  
Tommy wanted more.

And so they left for the city- Tommy rambling on about how cool the people in L’manburg were-  
~~~  
_Tommy- this is Techno- can you hear me? Tommy, I need you, Phil needs you-_  
~~~  
And Tubbo picking flowers along the way.  
~~~  
_Tommy, come back L’manburg isn’t the same without you please Tommy come back_  
~~~  
And at first?

At first, it was perfect. He met Wilbur Soot the great musician and Schlatt and so many others. He saw things he hadn’t seen in the village. 

He built things. Towers made of cobblestone touching the sky. Tubbo built tunnels.

Everything was perfect.

He wanted to bottle this memory up and keep it in a jar, just like they did with the different potions that they brewed.  
~~~  
_Tommy- please, stay alive, you’re my son, I’m sorry-_  
~~~  
Morii. That was the word. He remembered Pere teaching them that word. It meant...what did it mean again? It meant..wanting to capture something. To capture...to capture a moment in time. Morii.

Tubbo was always better at this than he was.  
~~~  
_Tommy opened his eyes. He was in the prison._  
_Everyone was there. Niki and Jack were there. Eret and Fundy were there._

_Phil was there. Techno was there._

_Tubbo was there._

_“Tommy?”_  
_Tubbo’s voice was quiet. It was soft and shaky and seemed like it was going to shatter into pieces._

_Tommy smiled._  
_“Schlatt is waiting for me on the other side. Wil is waiting on the other side. And I’ll wait on the other side for you guys.”_

_“I just suppose...that it was never meant to be.”_

_The lights reflected in the tears welling up in his eyes. They flickered._

_And then?_

_They went out._


End file.
